Toutes les choses ont un prix
by JessSwann
Summary: Et si Will avait vraiment été prêt à tout pour sauver Bill... Et si Calypso avait réellement exprimé sa fureur .. Voici ma fin parfaite pour AWE ! R& R


**_Bonjour ! Voici donc ma fin quasi idéale de AWE ! En tout cas une fin plus .. juste lol par contre c'est triste _**

**Disclaimers : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Disney**

**Toutes les choses ont un prix **

Sur la mer bleutée des Caraïbes, les navires étaient sérieusement ballottés par la houle et il sembla à Elizabeth Swann que le soleil était un peu moins brillant lorsqu'elle remonta sur le Black Pearl en compagnie de Barbossa et de Will qu'elle venait de troquer contre Jack Sparrow. Au fond d'elle, elle regrettait déjà son geste, incertaine d'avoir bien compris le plan du pirate…Elizabeth sortit de ses réflexions en voyant approcher Tia Dalma, étroitement enchaînée et en entendant la protestation de Will à ses côtés

- _Barbossa vous ne pouvez pas la libérer_

Comprenant brutalement le plan du vieux marin, elle s'interposa à son tour

- _Il faut laisser une chance à Jack _

Barbossa ne laissa pas à la jeune reine des pirates le temps de continuer et lui arracha brutalement sa pièce de huit sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir et de protester plus avant

- _Toutes mes excuses Votre Majesté… _Grimaça-t-il

Sans attendre il rassembla toutes les pièces de huit qu'il avait subtilisées à l'occasion du conseil et y mit le feu, expliquant le rituel qu'il allait accomplir. Les narines frémissantes, maîtrisant son impatience à grand peine, Tia Dalma attendait.

- _Et c__'__est tout _? Demanda Pintel

- _Il faut quand même les prononcer comme si l__'__on était amoureux _. Précisa Barbossa

Elizabeth jeta un regard inquiet en direction de Will, qui, à ses côtés, baissait la tête, écoutant avec attention la démonstration de Barbossa. Ce dernier attendit un instant et déclara avec emphase

- _Calypso.. Je te délivre de ta prison humaine_

Tia attendit … mais rien ne vint. Foudroyant du regard Barbossa elle commençait à croire qu'elle allait perdre sa chance de recouvrer la liberté lorsque Ragetti intervint

- _Non, c__'__est pas comme ça qu__'__il faut le dire _

Sans attendre, il se pencha à l'oreille de Tia Dalma et murmura

- _Calypso… Je te délivre de ta prison humaine_

Fascinée, espérant de tout son coeur que ça échoue, Elizabeth n'entendit pas Will, derrière elle, murmurant avec la ferveur de l'espoir « _Calypso…Je te délivre de ta prison humaine » _Les yeux clos_,_la sorcière inclina sa tête vers l'arrière, respirant à pleins poumons la fumée dégagée par les reliques qui venaient de s'enflammer.

Will se précipita alors vers elle, lui rappelant la confrérie… Davy Jones…leur amour. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Calypso se délivra enfin faisant voler en éclat les chaînes qui l'immobilisaient et brûlant les cordes dont les pirates s'étaient servies. Calypso ouvrit les yeux et posa un regard méprisant sur l'assemblée de pirates, des flammes de fureur dansant dans ses yeux. Sans en tenir compte, Barbossa s'approcha de la déesse et posa un genou à terre, bientôt imité par le reste des pirates ainsi qu'Elizabeth et Will , faisant naître un sourire cruel sur les lèvres de Calypso

- Calypso, pardonne nous. Commença à réciter Hector.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase… Calypso s'approcha de lui de la démarche dansante de Tia Dalma et l'envoya promener d'une pichenette. Éclatant de rire en voyant le pirate projeté dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, Calypso se retourna vers les marins terrifiés par le sort de leur capitaine

- Préparez vous à subir mon courroux. Annonça-t-elle avant de disparaître.

- Je crois…. Que ce n'était pas une bonne idée finalement. Concéda Barbossa à Elizabeth qui l'aidait à se relever.

Pendant que son ancien second mutin se rebellait contre celle qu'il venait de choisir comme reine, sur le Hollandais Volant, Jack essayait désespérément de se libérer de la cellule dans laquelle l'avait jeté Davy Jones. Un sourire de pure satisfaction illumina le visage du pirate lorsqu'un de ses fers céda, lui permettant de s'approcher des barreaux de sa prison. Sans attendre, Jack se précipita contre les barreaux, s'arc boutant contre eux pour les faire céder. A l'instant précis où il y réussissait enfin un brusque roulis le précipita contre le mur opposé, l'assommant brutalement

Tandis que Jack gisait inconscient dans un coin de sa cellule, Calypso mettait le pied pour la première fois depuis des siècles sur le Hollandais Volant. Frémissant de toutes ses tentacules, Davy Jones regarda s'approcher celle qui lui avait fait tant de mal et qui était à présent libérée de la malédiction qu'il lui avait infligée pour se venger de son inconstance. Le cœur du poulpe, à l'intérieur du coffre se mit à battre très fort tandis que son propriétaire s'efforçait d'avoir l'air aussi détaché qu'à l'accoutumée en regardant venir vers lui sa déesse.

- Davy. Murmura Calypso en levant la main pour toucher le torse de son ancien amant

- Calypso… Souffla Davy Jones en fixant dans les yeux celle qui l'avait trompée, celle qu'il avait trahie.

Leurs regards se nouèrent, le bleu presque surnaturel, de l'eau des yeux de Jones et les flammes dansantes du regard de Calypso. Finalement l'eau rendit les armes et Jones se laissa emporter par le feu de l'ardeur qu'il ressentait encore pour Calypso.

- Il t'appartient toujours. Soupira-t-il tandis que sur son torse la pression des doigts de Calypso augmentait.

Elle le fixa avant de se noyer à son tour dans ce qu'elle éprouvait encore pour lui, laissant derrière elle la rancœur de leurs trahisons mutuelles.

- Oh Davy… Murmura-t-elle

Leurs corps s'approchèrent et devant les yeux étonnés des marins et de Mercer, Davy Jones reprit sa forme humaine alors que ses lèvres se scellaient à celles de Calypso en un baiser fougueux, désespéré, rageur qui contenait autant d'amour que de haine. Le temps se suspendit autour des deux amants maudits qui se retrouvaient enfin après des siècles d'errance et de malheur. Sur le pont, personne n'osait parler, tous touchés malgré eux par l'intensité des retrouvailles de Jones et de sa bien aimée.

Finalement Calypso se détacha à regrets des bras de son amour retrouvé et se tourna vers la flotte pirate. Elle n'avait plus rien de la femme amoureuse qui s'était jetée dans les bras du capitaine du Hollandais Volant, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, son être irradiait à présent la haine pure qu'elle vouait aux pirates. Davy posa une pince possessive sur son épaule

- Que comptes tu faire Calypso ?

- Les tuer.. Jusqu'au dernier. Annonça-t-elle avant de disparaître soudainement.

Un instant Davy crut qu'elle l'avait abandonné à nouveau puis le vent se leva, les éclairs crevèrent le ciel tandis que la pluie et la noirceur assombrissaient l'horizon. Des vagues démesurées se fracassèrent sur la flotte pirate, épargnant le Hollandais Volant et les navires de la Compagnie des Indes. Un véritable sourire apparut sur les tentacules de Jones qui leva son visage vers le ciel. Non Calypso ne l'avait pas abandonné, elle était partout, elle était le vent sur son visage, elle était la saveur salée des embruns, elle était les vagues qui le portaient… elle était l'océan. Comment avait il pu croire qu'elle l'avait abandonné ? Elle avait toujours été là, aussi changeante et inconstante que l'océan lui-même, ne pouvant pas plus que lui être emprisonnée.. Heureux de sentir le Hollandais Volant bercé par les bras vengeur de sa bien aimée, Davy Jones hurla à son tour ses ordres

- Tuez les !! Tuez les tous !!

Sur le Black Pearl, la panique était totale… Elizabeth les yeux agrandis par la terreur, voyait tomber un par un tout les malheureux qu'elle avait emmenés dans sa guerre contre Beckett. La flotte des pirates était submergée par les vagues tandis que Jones les canonnait sans pitié. Impuissante, Elizabeth regardait tomber un par un tout ses alliés…

- Nous n'aurions pas du libérer Calypso. Murmura Barbossa à ses côtés. Cette garce m'a abusé

Elizabeth lui décocha un regard chargé de reproches mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, Barbossa la fixa

- Alors que faisons nous ?

Elizabeth balbutia

- Mais…Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !! Après tout c'est vous qui l'avez libérée et ..

- C'est vous la reine des pirates Votre Altesse. S'inclina Barbossa.

Elizabeth le regarda, suffoquée par la rage devant le culot dont il faisait preuve lorsque Will intervint

- Grâce à Barbossa nous n'avons plus beaucoup de choix.

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui

- Que suggères tu ?

- Négocions.. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard

- Ce qu'il suggère c'est que nous rendions à la Compagnie des Indes. Traduisit obligeamment Barbossa sans cacher son dégoût

- Will !S'exclama Elizabeth, fouillant le visage de son fiancé

A cet instant les soldats de la Compagnie envahirent le pont, neutralisant les pirates sans pitié tandis que Will prenait Elizabeth par les épaules, l'attirant contre lui et la menant à l'écart. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de protester, Beckett apparut, une canne à pommeau d'or dans la main et l'autre glissant avec un plaisir sans mélange sur le bastingage du Black Pearl

- Beau travail Monsieur Turner… Vous les avez amenés à se découvrir et à délivrer notre amie sans qui aucune victoire n'aurait été possible.

- J'ose espérer qu'à votre tour vous tiendrez votre part du marché. Répondit froidement Will tandis qu'Elizabeth, le cœur battant à tout rompre se libérait de son étreinte

- Bien sur… Les lettres de marques sont ici Mr Turner, établies aux trois noms que vous m'avez donnés. Je suis un homme de parole contrairement à ces pirates. Déclara calmement Beckett en agitant un petit paquet

Elizabeth se tourna vers son fiancé

- Will ? Que se passe t'il ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante, espérant de tout cœur se tromper

- Ce bâtard, ce fils de rat, ce moins que rien nous a vendus contre son amnistie !! Voilà ce qui se passe !! Hurla Barbossa hors de lui.

Incrédule, Elizabeth se tourna vers Will, cherchant à retrouver l'homme qu'elle connaissait, l'homme qu'elle aimait sous le masque froid qu'il avait adopté lorsqu'un coup de feu déchira l'air.

- C'est en effet ce qui se passe. Confirma calmement Beckett, le canon de son arme encore fumant.

Elizabeth plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, étouffant un cri en voyant la tâche rouge sombre s'épanouir sur le torse de Barbossa. Le vieux pirate porta la main à son cœur avant de contempler d'un air incrédule ses doigts poisseux de sang.

- Oh non .. Pas encore. Eut il le temps de dire avant de glisser dans la mort

- Est-ce que cela était absolument nécessaire Lord Beckett? Demanda Will avec lassitude n'osant croiser le regard d'Elizabeth

Elizabeth s'écarta un peu plus de lui, l'air horrifiée

- Ne faites pas l'innocent Monsieur Turner. Vous n'ignoriez de mes projets lorsque nous avons passé notre accord. Répondit calmement Beckett, notant avec attention le mouvement de recul d'Elizabeth

Will blêmit, serrant les poings avant de relever la tête avec défi

- Notre accord stipulait simplement que vous maîtriseriez les pirates et que je vous y aiderais en échange de l'amnistie pour Elizabeth et moi

Elizabeth, le cœur au bord des lèvres sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et s'appuya contre le bastingage, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et tout ce qu'elle vit ce fut des hommes, des pirates ensanglantés, massacrés sans pitié par les efforts conjugués des hommes de Beckett, de Jones et de Calypso. Will s'approcha d'elle et prit la parole d'un ton plaintif, cherchant à la convaincre

- Elizabeth… C'était le seul moyen pour que nous ayons une chance…

- Une chance !! Et leur chance à eux qu'en fais tu Will !

- Ce sont des pirates Elizabeth.. Ils savaient ce qu'il risquaient en s'engageant dans le crime. Murmura Will laissant apparaître un peu de la haine viscérale qu'il avait toujours ressentie pour les pirates et qui remontait à son enfance

Elizabeth le regarda avec une incompréhension totale, ne reconnaissant plus le jeune forgeron rempli d'idéaux dont elle était tombé amoureuse

- Beckett a tué mon père Will ! Tu crois que son combat est juste ?

Will ferma brièvement les yeux

- Je sais .. Il a fait une erreur.. Mais Elizabeth il peut ordonner la libération du mien, c'est le seul à pouvoir m'aider à respecter ma promesse envers lui.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour une réplique cinglante lorsqu'elle vit approcher Jack, solidement enchaîné et accompagné d'un Mercer triomphant

- Ah Sparrow.. Il ne manquait plus que vous. Triompha Beckett

Le regard de Jack se posa sur le cadavre de Barbossa avant de fouiller l'horizon, se voilant un instant en voyant se consumer l'étendard du vieux Teague tandis que le corps de ce dernier flottait dans l'eau rougie du sang des pirates. Alors il se tourna vers Will

- Tu hais les pirates petit… Pourtant par cet acte de trahison tu prouves que tu es définitivement l'un d'entre eux.. En plus d'être un lâche

Will ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le pirate avec toute la haine et le ressentiment qu'il avait accumulé contre celui qui n'avait cessé de les utiliser, Elizabeth et lui. Elizabeth s'approcha de Jack et se tourna vers Beckett

- Jack.. Qu'est-ce .. Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?

Beckett sourit aimablement

- L'amnistie ne concerne que Monsieur Turner, son père et vous ma chère.

- Ils vont me pendre trésor. Précisa Jack. Votre fiancé espère sans doute réparer ainsi son erreur du passé. Ajouta-t-il cyniquement

- N'y voyez rien de personnel surtout Sparrow. Rétorqua Beckett avec un sourire charmeur.

Elizabeth avança un peu plus vers Jack tandis que Will la saisissait par la manche

- Elizabeth ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La jeune femme releva fièrement la tête et se dégagea brutalement de la poigne de Will

- Tu as fait ton choix. Je fais le mien. Je ne veux pas être du côté des assassins de mon père et de mes amis.

- Elizabeth.. Je t'en prie .. Ne fait pas ça .. Murmura Will, le cœur brisé tandis que dans sa tête dansaient les mots qu'il avait jadis adressés à Jack… _Chaque pas que je fais vers mon père m__'__éloigne d__'__elle…_

Elizabeth vint se placer devant Jack qui baissa la tête, n'osant rien dire, admirant secrètement le courage de la jeune femme

- Ma place est ici Will, auprès de Jack et de tout ceux qui défendent la liberté. Je suis leur reine. Annonça-t-elle avec panache

Will intervint, tendant son amnistie à Elizabeth

- Elizabeth… tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça.. Tu ne vas pas mourir pour Sparrow tout de même ! Elizabeth.. Je .. Je t'aime. Lança-t-il éperdu de douleur

Le regard un instant voilé par le chagrin, Elizabeth prit l'amnistie qu'il lui tendait

- Je t'aimais aussi Will. Murmura-t-elle avant de déchirer en petits morceaux la lettre de marque et de lui jeter au visage avec mépris

- Espérons que vous saurez aller à l'échafaud comme une reine dans ce cas. Intervint Beckett sur le ton de la conversation. Turner.. Rassurez vous il vous reste encore votre père pour vous consoler.

Sans laisser à Will le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, Beckett fit signe à ses hommes d'emmener Jack et Elizabeth tandis qu'au loin, le Hollandais Volant s'éloignait, avec à son bord, tendrement enlacés, Calypso et Davy Jones savourant leur amour retrouvé et prêts à guider ensemble les âmes des défunts vers leur dernière demeure.

_**Trois Mois plus tard Port Royal**_

Les tambours résonnèrent tandis que la foule se pressait vers la grand place. Il faut dire que l'exécution qui allait avoir lieu n'était pas banale. Aujourd'hui on allait pendre les deux derniers pirates des Caraïbes … et l'un d'entre eux n'était rien de moins que la fille de l'ancien gouverneur de la ville, mort de chagrin à cause de la déchéance de sa fille. La foule excitée ne cessait de murmurer... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent leur apparition... soudain plus personne n'eut envie de rire ou de se réjouir en voyant apparaître les deux condamnés à mort.

Aux cotés de Beckett, Will se raidit dans son uniforme neuf en voyant apparaître celle qui avait été sa fiancée et qui avait refusé de lui parler allant jusqu'à se jeter contre les murs de sa cellule lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'approcher. Derrière lui, son père enfin libre posa une main sur son épaule

- Je suis désolé mon gars

- Tout ça.. C'est la faute de ces pirates. Grinça Will en posant la main sur le pommeau de l'épée qu'il avait jadis forgée pour le Commodore Norrington et qui était à présent sienne.

La tête haute, ne prêtant aucune attention à la foule qui était venue les regarder mourir, Jack et Elizabeth avancèrent vers l'échafaud. Murés dans leurs pensées, ils écoutèrent à peine le crieur qui énuméraient la liste de leur nombreux crimes contre la couronne. Elizabeth cillant juste un peu en se remémorant les mots de son père.. _Ne me force pas à endurer la vision de ma fille menée à la potence._ Finalement… elle était heureuse que son père soit mort.

On les fit avancer d'un pas et ils sentirent le nœud coulant de la corde autour de leur cou. La foule retint son souffle devant le couple si atrocement beau dans la lumière du couchant. Tout deux pales et vêtus de noir ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant de regarder dans la direction où Beckett et Will se tenaient. Sans qu'ils paraissent s'être concertés, leurs mains se cherchèrent, s'étreignant étroitement et ils commencèrent à chanter.

« _Nous sommes les pirates, les forbans,…._

_Yoho.. Une vie de pirate pour nous ! _

_Hissons nos couleurs _

_Parce que l__'__âme des pirates.. _

_Jamais ne mourra ! » _

Beckett regarda d'un air inquiet la foule dont certains fredonnaient déjà l'innocente chanson de pirate que Jack et Elizabeth avaient modifiée pour y ajouter les paroles du chant de guerre de la Confrérie et n'y tenant plus il se leva.

- Bourreau ! Faites les donc taire !!

Les mains de Jack et Elizabeth s'étreignirent plus étroitement en l'entendant et le bourreau abaissa le levier, étranglant pour toujours le chant des pirates.

Secoué de sanglots, Will regarda se balancer devant lui la corps sans vie de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée et qui avait fini par préférer la mort au coté de Jack Sparrow à la vie avec lui. Beckett, un sourire aux lèvres, regarda lui aussi se balancer les deux corps avant de se tourner vers Will

- Voyez vous Turner … toutes les choses ont un prix.. Certains sont prêts à le payer… d'autres non. Contrairement à vous… votre fiancée ne l'était pas. Conclut il avant de s'éloigner dans la lumière du couchant sans accorder un regard aux corps de Jack et Elizabeth tandis que Will restait seul, la main du père pour qui il avait tout sacrifié se retirant doucement de son épaule tandis que Bill suivait Lord Beckett...


End file.
